Platonis
by allihyun
Summary: AU. KakaSaku / Dia ada di sampingmu. Dia ada untuk memelukmu. Dia ada untuk menyentuhmu. Dia ada untuk memanggilmu. Dia ada untuk memanggilmu, tapi bukan namamu/ Dia ada untukmu, tapi bukan kamu. September Challenge for Lia Kazehaya [2/4]. RnR?


Cicitan burung gereja di luar jendela mengusik ketenangan pagi kamar mungil berukuran 3x4 meter persegi itu. Menambah semarak loncatan cahaya yang berebutan menerobos celah-celah sempit ventilasi di atas jendela kaca yang tertutup tirai bernuansa gelap. Belum lagi suara nyanyian alarm berasal dari ponsel _touchscreen_ berwarna hitam yang kembali berteriak setelah tidak lebih lima kali berhasil di-_snouze_.

Tak urung pemilik kamar akhirnya terbangun. Masih dengan rambut bercorak keperakan yang berantakan mencuat kemana-mana. Ada lingkar hitam di matanya. Wajar saja, sebelumnya dia baru pulang kerja pukul dua pagi dan harus kembali terjaga empat jam setelahnya. Sambil mengusap wajahnya yang berpeluh dengan sebelah tangan Kakashi, nama laki-laki itu, menilik satu sosok lain di sampingnya. Wanita berwajah ayu dengan surai rambut yang mengingatkannya pada musim semi. Sakura—begitu namanya—masih terlelap dengan tubuh yang merapat pada Kakashi. Sebuah sentuhan hangat dilayangkan pada mahkota merah jambu itu, membuat Sakura sedikit mengernyit sambil perlahan-lahan membuka netra hijau cemerlangnya yang memandang kosong.

Kakashi tersenyum, menyapa wanitanya dengan suara rendah yang hangat.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-ku!"

Mendengar bisikan lembut di telinganya Sakura tersenyum, menyapa Kakashi masih dengan silabel yang sama seperti sedia kala.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

.

**allihyun **presents

A **KakaSaku **Fanfiction

**Platonis**

**AU. Hurt/comfort. Romance/Family. Maybe OOC. Plot hole.**

**KakaSaku **_slight _**SasuSaku**

September Challenge fic for** Lia Kazehaya**

**DLDR is on term**

**Naruto and all of chara **belongs to** Masashi Kishimoto**

I don't take any profit of this fanfiction except having fun.

**.**

**.**

**KakaSaku : Platonis**

Bau kopi, para gadis dan decak kekaguman.

Adalah suatu hal lazim yang tak bisa dihindarkan dari profesi Hatake Kakashi sebagai seorang barista profesional. Kepiawaiannya dalam meracik kopi dan menghiasnyadengan _latte art_ sesuai dengan keinginan pelanggan sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Ditambah lagi wajahnya yang mungkin mampu merontokkan hati Aphrodite sekali pun itu menjadi nilai plus bagi dirinya dan juga tempat dia bekerja. Apalagi Kakashi sering memberi _fan service_ dengan menunjukkan atraksi _latte art_ di depan para pelanggan. Menjelang malam, terutama _weekend,_ biasanya kaum hawa mulai menyesaki _counter_ tempat Kakashi unjuk kebolehan. Rata-rata dari mereka ber_fangirling_, beberapa di antaranya memang benar-benar ingin melihat keahlian barista nomor satu di kafe itu.

Iruka sebagai rekan sesama barista pro yang paling lama mengenal Kakashi hanya mampu berdecak kagum dan kesal sekaligus setiap kali Kakashi memulai rutinitasnya. Laki-laki dengan bekas luka melintang di pertengahan wajahnya itu biasanya selalu menyempatkan diri berkomentar pada atraksi Kakashi. Seperti saat ini misalnya. Iruka menepuk bahu Kakashi yang baru saja selesai menyajikan _coffee latte_ untuk pelanggan setianya.

"Kau benar-benar kehilangan ketidaksempurnaan ya?"

Sebaliknya, laki-laki yang disapanya itu tergelak menanggapi.

"Salahkan pesonaku yang terlalu menyilaukan."

"Percaya diri yang bagus!"

"Yeah, sayangnya itu tidak membuatku tidak melajang sampai sekarang."

Sekarang gantian Iruka yang tergelak. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Kakashi masih melajang di usianya yang ke-27 ini. Salah Kakashi sendiri yang terlalu suka memilih-milih jodoh dengan dalih tidak mau tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan. Che, alasan.

"Semoga barista yang akan datang besok bisa membuatku punya waktu lebih untuk mencari bidadari jatuh," gumam Kakashi sambil menyisir pandangan ke penjuru kafe. Pelanggan yang datang tinggal dalam hitungan jari. Sudah jam 11 malam dan besok hari Senin, wajar sih.

"Ah iya juga, sebentar lagi kita kedatangan barista anak dewa yang masih muda!" seru Iruka tanpa bisa menahan kikikan gelinya saat Kakashi melihatnya dengan tatapan jangan-berikan-julukan-aneh-itu-pada-anak-baru-jug a.

"Yah, kata Minato-Sensei sih teman Naruto. Siapa namanya? Sousuke?"

"Sasuke," koreksi Iruka," Minato-sensei kemarin bilang kalau dia akan datang besok. Katanya dia juga ahli di bidang _latte art_ sama sepertimu dan racikan _frappucino_-nya dipuja-puja di tempat dia bekerja sebelumnya. Aku dengar dia termasuk barista pro andalan di kafenya sebelumnya. Kau tahu Coffee bar di Suna yang bernama Sabaku no Café? Meskipun namanya aneh tapi kafe itu berhasil menjadi Coffee Bar terlaris di tahun pertamanya, gosip-gosipnya sih berkat barista pro-nya yang luar biasa handal dan ketampanannya tidak manusiawi. Dugaanku sih, Sasuke adalah barista yang dimaksud itu. "

Alis abu-abu Kakashi berkerut mendengar penuturan rekannya barusan. Sambil menyesap _espresso_nya yang mulai turun derajat suhunya, otak Kakashi berputar menjabarkan cerita Iruka di kepalanya. Calon rekan baru yang sedang mereka bicarakan ini jelas bukan orang awam di dunia kopi, bahkan jika meruntut cerita Iruka tadi Sasuke pastilah orang yang sangat profesional . Apalagi tadi Iruka bilang Sasuke kemungkinan besar adalah salah satu barista pro yang terkenal di Sabaku no Café? Itu adalah _Coffee Bar_ yang berada di urutan pertama daftar kafe yang ingin dikunjungi Kakashi ketika dia dapat giliran libur tahunan bulan depan. Menjadi barista pro di tempat keren seperti itu, pasti Sasuke yang mereka bicarakan ini benar-benar istimewa, mengingat usianya saja mungkin masih 5 tahun di bawah Kakashi.

Lantas, apa yang membuat Sasuke justru tertarik _resign_ dan pindah ke Namikaze's ini? Namikaze's bukanlah kafe yang bisa dipandang sebelah mata, tapi jika dibandingkan dengan Sabaku no Café yang terkenal itu ibarat mereka angsa dan tempat ini angsa kecil (Eh yah, Kakashi tidak suka bebek jadi perumpamaannya begitu saja). Intinya, barista mana pun cenderung akan pindah dari Namikaze's ke Sabaku kalau ada kesempatan, bukan sebaliknya. Tapi tampaknya Sasuke yang sedang mereka bicarakan ini tipe penantang arus. Kakashi jadi penasaran.

"Kau pasti heran kenapa Sasuke memilih pindah ke sini daripada bertahan di Sabaku kan?"tebak Iruka tepat setelah ia menyajikan secangkir hangat _Americano_ untuk dirinya sendiri. Kafe resmi kosong dari pengunjung setelah pengunjung terakhir selesai membayar di tempat Ayame, kasir Namikaze's.

Kakashi tersenyum miring sebagai ganti jawaban 'ya' yang diberikan untuk Iruka. Rekannya itu selalu bisa menebak apa yang ada di kepalanya tanpa repot-repot Kakashi berartikulasi. Apalagi jika sedang malas bicara, keberadaan Iruka bisa sangat menguntungkan dengan fungsinya sebagai juru bicara Kakashi. Kebersamaan mereka sejak menginjak bangku SMA membuat Iruka mengenal Kakashi sampai ke tulang-tulangnya, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Kata Naruto alasannya pindah kesini karena permintaan istrinya."

"Oh, istrinya pa—Hei! Ap— istri?!" Kakashi tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kaget dalam kalimatnya. Sepertinya orang yang bernama Sasuke ini senang sekali membuatnya terkejut dan penasaran di waktu yang sama.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Kalau dia teman Naruto bukannya baru 22 tahun ya?"

Kini gantian Iruka yang mengernyit tidak paham,

"Ada larangan untuk menikah di usia 22 tahun?"

Kakashi mendengus menyadari kekonyolannya. Tentunya Iruka tidak akan merasa hal itu terlalu dini atau apa. Iruka saja menikah dengan Ayame di usia 22 tahun dan kini sudah memiliki anak perempuan yang lebih sering dititipkan pada neneknya mengingat kesibukan keduanya. Berbeda dengan Kakashi yang sudah menandai tanggal yang sama setiap tahun di kalender selama 27 kali dengan status yang masih saja single. Beruntung pemilik kafe tempat mereka berprofesi menjadi barista, Namikaze Minato, bukan tipe orang yang suka menerapkan aturan macam-macam seperti batasan minimal usia menikah misalnya. Kakashi sempat beranggapan bahwa Iruka terlalu gegabah mengambil keputusan untuk menikahi putri tunggal Paman Teuchi itu di usianya yang masih labil dengan karir yang baru seumur jagung. Bahkan saat itu Iruka masih menjadi _front _barista, belum menjadi barista pro seperti sekarang. Tapi nyatanya Iruka berhasil menepis anggapannya itu mentah-mentah dengan menunjukkan ketekunan dan kesungguhannya sebagai barista merangkap suami bagi Ayame. Kakashi yang awalnya sedikit menentang keputusan Iruka justru putar haluan jadi ingin cepat-cepat berpasangan (yang sayangnya hingga sekarang belum kesampaian) gara-gara Iruka dan Ayame pamer kemesraan di depan hidungnya hampir setiap hari. Jelas saja, mereka berdua bekerja di tempat yang sama walaupun dengan profesi yang berbeda.

"Ah aku selalu lupa kenyataan kalau kau mas—"

"Istri Sasuke kita ini pasti sangat luar biasa hingga bisa membuat Sasuke mau pindah ke kafe yang levelnya masih di bawah tempat kerjanya yang sebelumnya."

Kakashi yang sudah hapal lanjutan kalimat Iruka tidak memberi kesempatan pada Iruka untuk melanjutkan omongannya, menyisakan Iruka yang terkikik geli di balik seduhan _Americano_nya. Mata _hypcorit_nya kembali melempar pandangan remeh saat menyadari Ayame baru saja selesai mengunci semua pintu kafe dan beranjak menuju tempat mereka berdua bercengkarama. Tidak mau melihat sajian drama percintaan yang diulang seperti kaset rusak setiap harinya, Kakashi cepat-cepat menandaskan _espresso_nya yang tinggal seteguk dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Waktunya pulang."

"Eh? Kukira obrolan kita masih lebih panjang Kakashi, tidak mau satu cangkir _espresso_ lagi? Ayame membebaskanmu dari tagihan untuk yang satu ini." Goda Iruka sambil sekilas menyambar pinggang Ayame untuk mengecup sekilas pipi gembil istrinya.

Demi segala jenis kopi yang ada di lemari kedap udaranya, Kakashi benar-benar ingin menendang Iruka yang sedang cengar-cengir pamer di depannya. Jelas-jelas menggoda, sekaligus menantang Kakashi untuk _challenge_ 'cepatlah menikah sebelum aku menikahkan anakku'. Che, padahal anak Iruka baru tahap belajar merangkak.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku lebih suka kehilangan 10 yen uangku daripada menonton drama percintaan _live_ di sini," ujar Kakashi sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan Iruka yang tergelak di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Esok paginya Kakashi harus menelan seteguk kenyataan pahit ketika dibangunkan dengan raungan tanda panggilan masuk yang berasal dari ponselnya.

Tubuhnya yang meringkuk dibalik selimut masih dalam kondisi sangat polos ketika Naruto menelponnya jam 5 pagi dengan napas putus-putus. Putra pemilik kafenya itu terdengar panik dengan rapalan kalimat yang tidak jelas. Kata-kata berhamburan dari mulut Naruto tanpa struktur, ditambah dengan pelafalan yang tidak jelas. Apalagi nada panik campur gusar campur takut campur bingung yang mewarnai panggilan darurat Naruto sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Ap—He, Hei Naruto! Tenanglah sedikit! Katakan dengan benar agar aku mengerti! Tadi kau bilang Sasuke? Lalu rumah sakit? Lalu kafe? Lalu kunci? La—"

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG KALAU SAHABATKU BARU SAJA KECELAKAAN DAN SEDANG DALAM KONDISI KRITIS HA?!"

"Si—"

"SASUKE! DEMI TUHAN KENAPA HARUS SASUKE!"

Kakashi mematung. Tadi Naruto bilang apa? Sasuke katanya? Sasuke yang baru tadi malam dia bicarakan dengan Iruka?

"Bagaima— ah! Nanti saja ceritanya, kau dimana sekarang?"

Naruto terdengar tengah mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah di sana,

"Konoha Hospital, aku di UGD! Cepatlah kemari Kakashi!"

Tanpa menunggu detik berjalan lebih lama lagi Kakashi langsung berdiri dari tidurnya dan segera memakai baju seadanya.

Kejutan apalagi yang akan disuguhkan Sasuke padanya kali ini?

.

.

.

Tidak lebih dari 15 menit Kakashi berhasil sampai di tempat Naruto tengah duduk dengan resah sekarang. Kemampuannya mengendara motor memang bisa diandalkan, ditambah arus lalu lintas yang belum padat saat dini hari. Sementara itu pemuda berambut pirang jabrik di depannya ini terlihat kacau. Rambutnya yang pada dasarnya jarang disisir rapi terlihat acak-acakan, ada bayang kelelahan di bawah matanya, alisnya terlihat berkedut berkali-kali dengan tidak nyaman, bajunya saja masih berupa piyama. Naruto pasti langsung melesat dengan motornya tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi saat mendapat kabar bahwa Sasuke kecelakaan.

"Sasuke! Sasuke baka! Seharusnya dia menurutiku untuk tidak buru-buru, kalau begini kan…aisssh! Kakashi! Katakan padaku Sasuke akan baik-baik saja kan?" Lagi-lagi Naruto meracau seperti yang dilakukannya di telepon tadi.

Kakashi bisa memahami kenapa Naruto bisa sepanik itu. Di samping karena Sasuke adalah sahabat Naruto, pria berkulit _tan_ ini memiliki pengalaman sendiri tentang hal berbau kecelakaan. Bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan. Naruto harus menjadi piatu ketika ibunya meninggal dalam insiden kecelakaan mobil 12 tahun silam, saat itu Naruto masih 10 tahun dan sedang menunggu ibunya datang untuk menjemputnya di sekolah.

"_Daijobu_. Kau bilang dia bukan orang sembarangan, pasti temanmu bisa bertahan."

"Aku—aku tidak tahu, Kakashi! Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Sasuke atau Sakura aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri, mungkin. Aku yang menawari Sasuke untuk bekerja di kafe Ayah saja! Aku yang membuat Sa—"

"Ssst! Daripada kau berpikir hal jelek lebih baik kau ke kapel dan doakan Sasuke juga siapa tadi? Sakura? Pikiran-pikiran negatifmu hanya akan memperkeruh suasana."

Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri ketika Kakashi mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Kalau saja aku bisa! Aku tidak bisa tenang berdoa di kapel sementara dua sahabat terbaikku sedang berjuang menantang maut! Demi Tuhan, Kakashi! Aku bingung harus bagaimana!"

"Keluarga mereka?"

"Sedang dalam perjalanan. Keluarga Sakura sedang menyusul dari Suna, keluarga Sasuke tinggal di daerah pinggir kota, Uchiha Mansion."

Sejujurnya Kakashi merasa tidak asing dengan daerah yang terakhir disebutkan oleh Naruto, tapi ditahannya sejenak rasa penasarannya. Termasuk rasa penasaran kronologis kecelakaan yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Melihat kondisi Naruto yang kacau sepertinya pertanyaan itu bisa ditunda. Sambil mendengarkan Naruto yang kembali meracau Kakashi memilih memperhatikan lorong-lorong memanjang yang ada di hadapannya. Semua serba putih dan bau karbol menguar dimana-mana. Ada meja dinding berbentuk bundar dengan warna metalik yang seragam di setiap pintu masuk yang ada. Suara detakan jarum detiknya membuat kesan yang mencekam. Beberapa perawat dan dokter terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir dengan irama cepat. Entah kenapa Kakashi merasa akan ada suatu hal buruk akan terjadi. Bukannya mendoakan hal buruk terjadi, tapi intuisinya kadang-kadang berjalan lebih baik daripada yang Kakashi bisa harapkan.

Yah, kadang-kadang. Semoga kali ini bukan termasuk dalam kadang-kadang itu.

"Kau tidak menghubungi ayahmu?" tanya Kakashi memotong kalimat Naruto yang lagi-lagi berjudul ini-semua-berkat-permintaanku.

"Kau lupa Ayah sedang ada kunjungan ke Hokkaido?"

Harus diakui Kakashi memang lupa tentang hal itu. Minato ada acara kunjungan ke kedai kopi sahabatnya di Hokkaido yang baru saja buka. Kalau tidak salah selama empat hari. Pantas saja Naruto memanggilnya ke sini, bukan Ayahnya.

Hampir saja Naruto membuka mulutnya lagi ketika dilihatnya sepasang suami istri dengan rambut hitam identik dan wajah kaku datang tergopoh-gopoh menuju ke arah mereka. Wajah sang wanita dengan rambut hitam tergerai terlihat sudah terlalu mengkilap dengan jejak air mata yang memenuhi garis wajahnya. Sementara suaminya berjalan di sampingnya masih dengan langkah yang tegap tapi wajahnya menyiratkan ketegangan. Lekukan di dahinya menambah kesan suram di wajahnya.

"BIBI MIKOTO!" Naruto refleks berteriak ketika wanita yang masih terlihat anggun walau pun dengan wajah dibasuh air mata itu semakin dekat dengan tempatnya duduk.

Wanita yang dipanggil Mikoto itu langsung menghambur ke arah Naruto dengan air mata yang kembali menggenang.

"Naruto! Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana Sasuke bi—"

Belum selesai Mikoto melanjutkan perkataannya suara pintu yang dibuka mengalihkan atensi mereka. Terlihat seorang dokter berambut keabuan dikuncir sedikit dengan baju praktek keluar diiringi beberapa perawat dan koas. Di belakang mereka terlihat sebuah ranjang pasien yang tengah didorong tanpa memperlihatkan wajah orang di atasnya.

Jangan-jangan…

"Sensei! Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke, Sensei? Dia selamat kan? Sasuke-ku tidak apa-apa kan, Sensei? Katakan dia baik-baik saja! Di mana? Di mana anakku?!"

Nyonya besar Uchiha itu langsung memberondong dokter yang keluar dengan pertanyaan seputar anaknya. Namun dokter yang ditanyainya hanya mampu menjawabnya dengan gelengan pelan dan sebuah kata,

"Maaf."

Dan seketika ruang dengar Kakashi penuh dengan raungan tidak percaya dari seorang ibu yang baru saja kehilangan anak bungsunya.

.

.

.

Dunia ini lucu dan suka membuat skenario seenaknya.

Seperti misalnya Kakashi sekarang ini yang masih berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sedang tidak terjebak dalam sebuah proses syuting drama. Baru dua hari yang lalu Minato mengatakan padanya akan ada barista pro baru, muda dan berbakat yang akan menemaninya berseni dengan kopi di meja _counter _kafe. Tadi malam bahkan dia masih membicarakan pemuda yang sama dengan Iruka. Pemuda berbakat yang penuh kejutan, versi Kakashi.

Dan kini, seperti mimpi di musim panas yang hanya datang sekilas, Kakashi bertemu dengan kenyataan yang memberitahunya secara nyata bahwa orang yang sama sudah tinggal nama. Dia menjadi korban dari kecelakaan beruntun yang terjadi di jalur luar kota Konoha tadi malam bersama istrinya. Tanpa pernah ada firasat sebelumnya bahwa kemungkinan terburuk seperti ini bisa terjadi. Kakashi bahkan belum sempat bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Kini yang bisa ditemuinya hanya tinggal raga tanpa nyawa. Sekilas Kakashi sempat melihat saat Uchiha Mikoto membuka kain penutup jasad Sasuke. Ada luka parah di dahinya, tapi toh Kakashi tidak bisa memungkiri ketampanan wajah pemuda itu yang masih tersisa.

Seolah kabar buruk tak jera menerpa.

Saat ini pun Kakashi (yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar mengenal orang-orang ini kalau bukan karena Naruto yang minta ditemani) mendapati dirinya dalam kondisi yang _awkawrd_. Berada dalam ruang tunggu pasien Nyonya muda Uchiha, alias Uchiha Sakura, yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Menurut keterangan dokter, wanita muda itu mengalami benturan ringan di kepala. Secara fisik tidak terlalu parah, hanya saja dokter bilang ada kemungkinan Sakura akan mengalami kebutaan karena ada beberapa simpul syarafnya yang bermasalah. Ditambah efek _shock_ yang diterima pengantin baru itu pasti bukanlah hal ringan.

Maka disinilah Kakashi, bersama dengan kedua orang tua Sakura dan juga Mikoto menggantikan Naruto yang sedang membantu Fugaku mengurus administrasi rumah sakit (sekaligus menenangkan dirinya dengan sedikit berjalan-jalan) untuk menunggu Sakura sadar. Dilihatnya Mikoto masih belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Isakannya tidak bisa berhenti sampai akhirnya wanita malang itu memilih keluar disusul dengan Ibu Sakura yang sebelumnya berpesan terlebih dahulu pada suaminya,

"Kizashi, kau jaga Sakura dulu ya. Sebentar lagi aku kembali."

Setelah pintu tertutup Kizashi terlihat menghela napas dengan berat. Dilemparkannya senyuman seadanya ke arah Kakashi sebelum kemudian mendekat ke ranjang tempat anaknya tertidur. Kakashi mengikuti punggung laki-laki tua itu mengarah. Mau tidak mau Kakashi turut memperhatikan Sakura yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Terlihat cantik walau pun tampak pucat. Kakashi berpikir betapa Gary Stu-nya sosok Sasuke di matanya. Pemuda itu sempurna dalam segala hal jika mengabaikan fakta bahwa umurnya tidak bisa bertahan terlalu lama.

Sementara itu Sakura terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Beberapa kali Kakashi melihat wanita itu mengernyitkan wajahnya. Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi pelipisnya hingga terlihat mengkilat. Rambut merah mudanya juga terlihat lepek karena keringat. Sesekali terdengar Sakura seperti menggumamkan sebuah nama, Sasuke. Namun kembali tenang ketika tangan besar ayahnya menepuknya dengan sayang.

Kegiatan itu terus berulang beberapa kali sampai akhirnya Sakura menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Tidurnya semakin tidak nyaman terlihat dari semakin seringnya wanita itu bergerak-gerak gelisah sambil memanggil nama Sasuke dengan semakin jelas dan lantang. Kizashi sampai harus meminta bantuan Kakashi untuk menahan pergerakan Sakura yang semakin liar. Dalam sentakan terakhir akhirnya perlahan-lahan matanya itu terbuka. Menampilkan giok kembar yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata dengan bulu mata yang lentik itu. Sejenak Kakashi terkesima, walau pun Kakashi juga sepenuhnya sadar bahwa sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu, tapi memang kedua manik mata Sakura begitu menawan. Hanya saja ada yang kosong di sana. Kedua bola mata itu tidak terlihat bersinar seperti yang seharusnya, hanya kekosongan yang terlihat di sana.

"Ge—gelap… Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun kau dimana Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura mulai berusaha membangkitkan dirinya namun segera ditahan oleh Ayahnya. Tangan gadis itu hanya menggapai-gapai angin.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau dimana, Sasuke-kun! Kenapa gelap sekali, kau mau memberiku kejutan Sasuke-kun?" suara Sakura terdengar semakin parau sementara disampingnya Kizashi sudah mati-matian menggigit bibirnya untuk tidak terisak.

Dia dan Kakashi tahu jelas bahwa ruangan tempat mereka berada sama sekali tidak gelap. Tirai jendela terbuka lebar sehingga panas matahari bisa bebas menerobos masuk. Ruangan itu terang benderang.

Jadi, jika Sakura bilang bahwa ruangan itu gelap padahal sebenarnya terang , hal itu hanya bermuara pada satu kesimpulan: Sakura memang benar mengalami kebutaan.

"Sasuke-kun! Jangan bercanda! Kau dimanaaaa?"

Napas Kizashi tercekat,

"Sakura, ini Ayah, nak." Ada getar samar di dalam suara Kizashi.

"Ayah? Kau bersekongkol dengan Sasuke-kun ya? Cepat suruh dia menyalakan lampu, aku tidak suka gelap Ayah!"

Kizashi semakin tergugu dalam kebingungannya. Putrinya yang cantik, putri kesayangannya, kebanggaannya. Siksaan apa yang lebih berat selain melihat kondisi putri semata wayangnya menjadi demikian? Seteguh apa pun Kizashi, pada dasarnya dia juga hanya seorang Ayah yang teramat mencintai putrinya. Mengetahui menantu kebanggaannya meninggal tiba-tiba saja sudah menjadi pukulan telak baginya. Apalagi sekarang dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa putrinya buta? Buta dan janda? Ayah mana yang akan tega melihat kondisi putrinya demikian menyedihkan.

Kizashi tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya nanti Sakura jika tahu bahwa suaminya sudah meninggalkannya ke dunia yang tidak lagi terjangkau. Usia perkawinan mereka baru 5 bulan, saat-saat terindah bagi pasangan yang baru masuk ke jenjang pernikahan. Belum lagi sekarang Sakura tengah mengandung 2 bulan dan untung terselamatkan. Kizashi sungguh tidak tahu apa dan bagaimana nantinya reaksi Sakura jika Kizashi sudah membuka mulutnya tentang kondisi Sasuke. Bukan tidak mungkin Sakura akan menyakiti dirinya dan bayi dalam kandungannya agar bisa cepat menyusul Sasuke.

Tidak!

Kehilangan menantu saja sudah cukup bagi Kizashi. Dia tidak siap jika harus menanggung resiko kehilangan putri dan calon cucunya sekaligus.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau dimana sayang? Ayah katakan pada Sasuke aku akan mengutuknya jadi Ayam kalau Sasuke tidak segera muncul!"

Kizashi tersenyum tipis sekaligus miris, tangan rentanya menepuk pelan kepala Sakura.

"Sasuke…dia…" tatapan Kizashi terarah kepada Kakashi yang tengah duduk di sisi lain ranjang Sakura, bibir laki-laki setengah baya itu bergetar,"..dia ada di dekatmu nak, di sampingmu, dia begitu setia menjaga tidurmu." ujar Kizashi seraya menggerakkan tangan Sakura untuk menyentuh tangan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba terasa kebas. Laki-laki dengan corak rambut keperakan itu menatap tidak percaya pada Kizashi yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon. Belum sempat Kakashi membuka bibirnya untuk protes tiba-tiba dirasakannya tangan Sakura yang bergerak menggenggam tangannya. Tangan itu begitu putih, mungil dan rapuh namun mengenggam dengan kuat. Sakura menautkan jemarinya di sela-sela jari Kakashi.

"Sasuke-kun, kau kah itu?"

Dan seketika lidah Kakashi kelu.

Kejutan macam apalagi ini?

**-tbc-**

Haiii minnaaaa! Akhirnya saya nulis lagi di FNI : )

Well, walau pun gak bareng SasuSaku seperti biasanya hehe. Fic ini challenge September buat **Lia Kazehaya **yang baru saya kelarin di bulan November XD /kurangngaretapacoba? XD *pelukHakuJeanSasu *dor!

Chapter 1 yang lumayan panjang ini aku buat khusus buat kamu yak :* (Lia : lah emang fic-nya buat gue!)

Btw, ini KakaSaku pertama saya. Maaf kalau ceritanya terkesan bertele-tele dan amat sangat nyinet huhuhu *peluk HakuJeanSasu*. Interaksi KakaSaku emang masih sedikit banget soalnya chapter 1 emang sengaja buat semacam pengenalan tokoh dulu fufufu ( '3'). Tapi ini gak akan panjang kok. Cuma threeshot dan saya udah bikin draftnya. Hehe

Kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu : )

Akhir kata dari kolom cuap-cuap saya…

Terima kasih sudah membaca, _and mind to review_? : )

**Story only = 3287word**

**121113, masihbercintadenganlpjdantugas -_-**

**-allihyun.**


End file.
